Lullaby Love
by Mister Evil
Summary: "I'm not really sure what I am anymore but it seemed dangerous. I felt power and I felt cold...no. I felt nothing at all and that was power in itself." Steve Rodgers is the kind and good of the world, so how is his other half all it's darkness? "You're the ying to my yang. The light to my dark. You balance me, Steve." Steve Rodgers/OC Slight AU


_**WARNING: GRAPHIC** **DESCRIPTIONS**_ _ **OF VIOLENCE AHEAD.**_

 _ **So lately I've been having issues deciding if I wanted to do a Captain America/OC or a Thor/OC...I did both instead. Below is just the introduction chapter to get a feel of her origins and what makes her tick...also what makes her and Steve more compatible. The good Captain will be along in the next few chapters. Please do let me know what you think!**_

* * *

I don't remember what I was before this but I'm sure I had a family or something that I wanted to do with my life. I mean..I'd had a whole 22 years to figure it out before I'd been shipped to...here. Maybe I'd had longer than 22 years...I don't really understand how time passes here.

Where is here? I blinked over and over again but nothing changed it was all blackness, not to say I particularly minded it. I couldn't see anything but I could hear everything. A man with an accented voice was speaking to another, he sounded grumpy. A few sharp words and suddenly I was blinded by light as the darkness was thrown to the side.

I cringed but blinked repeatedly, enough that I figured out I was staring into the eyes of two men, one looked back with strong blue and the other a scared brown. I tilted my head and found it'd bounced into the side of whatever sort of contraption I was kept in.

"How do you feel?" The blue eyed man watched me through his odd little eyepiece.

"Fine, I suppose." I shrugged, looking away from him to see where I was exactly. Metal grates lined the floor, stopping just short of concave walls of gray cement that rolled up into the ceiling. Dark. Dingy...Comforting? Interesting.

"Do you recall your name?" He continued, still filled with hooded suspicion in his voice. I looked back at him and furrowed my brow, what was my name?

"Lillia...no. Ruby." I decided aloud. It felt fitting for whatever reason, just like the 22 years bit. I wonder how I got here. Where is here?

"Where am I? Who are you?" I raised a brow, bringing my questions to these two men. We were all alone, no one else was seen in each open container. These were just like mine, black, slim, attached with wires and monitors full of little numbers and lines.

"You're in my lab, Miss Farwell. I am doktor List, this is Baron Strucker." The brown eyed man replied this time, forcing me to shift my view to him. He seemed to know more about who I was than I did. This little man had such an odd accent but I couldn't place it. It was nothing like my own.

"Why?" I raised another brow this time, waiting on a good explanation for this. I was beginning to grow restless in these bounds.

"You...volunteered for experiments, und you are the last one to live through them." List explained this slowly, looking unsure about my own reaction. Funnily enough, I don't recall volunteering for anything.

"And now is the time that we see how you survived. Get her out and to the testing phase, doctor." His accent was less heavy, only twisting the ends of his words with a heavy tone. I watched the Baron walk away in a huff, taking note of his heavy foot steps and war-like dress. Military maybe?

I looked back down to see the doctor typing away on a little computer near us. I furrowed my brows as I waited, wasn't he supposed to get me ou- Oh. The little strips of metal across my frame were moving away from me. It was all motorized, I guess. Who knew?

"Right this way, Miss Farwell." He motioned towards a set of metal doors, opened again by a motor as soon as the doctor swiped his card. I took note of that, this place wasn't open to all.

* * *

Alright so, lets just take a little mental note here. When someone tells you to go to the testing phase, that means they're going to try and kill you in combat. I felt my body take a bit of air right before it was smashed against the mat-covered wall with a little gasp. I couldn't breathe.

The air had been literally knocked right out of me, and possibly some blood. I felt iron blot on and off of my tongue as I coughed and gasped to breathe thanks to the momentum that I'd been thrown with. All I needed was a little breath, thats it! Jus-

I heard a sickening crack as my head bounced back off the floor from the fist butting into my cheek. I couldn't form a clear thought at this point as I felt two hands slide under me. Fuck.

Up in the air again with my back quickly feeling squashed between two hands, I stared at the drop ceiling as choking screams rushed from my throat. I was wishing-No. Praying. Praying to anything at all that could possibly help me right now. God, heaven, hell, space? Aliens? Help?

Closing my eyes, I actually starting to accept that I was going to die by being snapped in half thanks to this ape of a man below me. Jerked to the right, I opened my eyes to see I was in the air again. I looked to my shoulder and attempted to tuck my head in as a wall of mirrored glass panels came rushing towards me. This is it for me. I accepted that _this_ is actually how I'd die.

It was in this moment that I started to feel something reaching for me, trying to catch me and I wanted so badly to be caught. What did I do to deserve this? _He_ should be punished.

 _"Take my hand, little one."_ I felt a hand reach out in some way and I grabbed a hold of it, refusing to let go. "Now kill him." The comforting voice spoke to me through the walls. He sounded so far away, but like he was in the next room as well.

The sound of glass shattering reached my ears but this time, I didn't hurt. I felt nothing but a cold breath of air surrounding me, like a comfortable bubble. I opened my eyes blearily to see the ape rushing towards me, looking even more angry than when we started out through a veil of dark liquid. I forced myself to my feet with a low groan of pain, I'd fight this time. I wouldn't ask him to not hurt me.

He reached me and slowed down somehow, giving me time to actually hit him repeatedly. He seemed as though he were in slow motion and he was just as surprised as I was about it. Anger and hatred at this man fueled my hits, covering my hands with disk-like bits of black glass somehow. I questioned it for possibly a moment until I realised that my opponent had stopped moving, his eyes closed and blood dripped in crimson circles to splatter all over the floor.

I'm not really sure what I am anymore but it seemed dangerous. I felt power and I felt cold...no. I felt nothing at all and that was power in itself.

* * *

The words Dark Energy Manipulation were thrown around in discussion of what exactly I could do now. I leaned on a wall nearby my fallen enemies body with an ice pack to my cheek and List inspecting me over all with various tests and hoops for me to jump through. I scanned over the sheets of his notes as we went through them.

Electricity, no resposne, left a red welt.  
Blood drawn, minimum response, deep purple colour but reacted like one would expect.  
Eyes, mild response, light sensitive.  
Temperature, minimum response, 35.0°C.  
CMS, maximum response, zero electromagnetic radiation. 

"Miss Farwell, I am going to ask you to step towards these please." He motioned towards 5 prong-like looking stands with a single flat panel that seemed angled towards me. It made me relatively nervous.

"What are these?" I didn't move despite the hand on my lower back that was attempting to shoo me towards the five bits of electronics.

"They will simply measure the gamma radiation from you when you...use your energies." List explained awkwardly, he seemed as though he spent little time socializing with regular people.

"Well I don't know how to do that." I struggled as he pushed me towards the plates, they glinted back at me like five tin soldiers. They were ready to pounce.

"Sure you do." List insisted, physically shoving me to the technology now. I let out a low growl and searched within me once more. I searched to the darkest, deepest, pit of my soul and dug farther. Closing my eyes as I tried to ignore the feeling of claustrophobia sneaking up on me. I didn't really realise I was even afraid of a small space.

 _"Just a bit of show to satisfy these monsters."_ The same deep voice echoed through my head, still just as comforting despite the circumstances in which I was hearing him. I felt a deeper sense of hatred roll through my stomach as I reopened my eyes. I looked down to see a haze of black and purple surrounding my fists making them almost disappear.

"Many thanks, Miss Farwell." List called out over his little computer screen. He sounded quite absorbed in whatever was on the screen and I wasn't sure what to do at this point.


End file.
